


【南以颜喻】Amireux

by satoshionly



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshionly/pseuds/satoshionly





	【南以颜喻】Amireux

·  
“张老师新歌一经发售便荣登榜首，主题是关于过去的事，您对过去有没有什么遗憾呢？”主持人低头看了眼手中的台本，面上带着得体的微笑。

受访的人靠在沙发垫上，下垂眼还是懒散的意味，“其实吧我老觉得，站在这么多年后指手画脚地审视过去、不就跟耍赖一样。”

主持人笑着接话，“张老师这个回答也很耍赖哦？”

张颜齐稍稍停顿了下，“也还是挺遗憾的吧，要是有勇气踏出那一步，或许能收获更珍贵的东西。”

他顺从地开口回答，然后突兀又顺理成章地想起夏夜的焰火来。

时间有点晚，小助理录制后还没回来。

张颜齐站在走廊尽头，打开的窗户似乎被人遗忘了，冬季灰涩的寒风带着点朦胧的雨呼啦啦往里吹。 

他手缩在衣兜里，懒得去关窗，只挪动了下身子躲在侧面。

他快三十了，两年限定的选秀出道，最后硬把自己折腾在原创唱作人这条道上，平平淡淡的，也小火过。

做音乐这事儿不挣钱，他早知道。

倒也说不上后悔。

“哟，张颜切。”

背后有人扯着嗓子喊他名字，隐隐有些耳熟的山城口音，张颜齐转过头去打招呼，以为是圈子里哪个同乡。

他倒真没想到会是周震南。

他和他毕竟，好久不见。

小孩脸藏在毛绒绒的衣领里，顺碎的发梢微微遮住那双斜挑的三白眼，不知道哪个化妆师给他勾勒出浓墨的内眼线，嘴唇红红的，像个年画娃娃。这人应该是临时被套了件宽大的羽绒服，领口那儿还看得见单薄的录制服装，呲出一小节布灵布灵的黑布料。

风糊了小孩一脸，额间的头发张牙舞爪乱蹦，微翘的鼻尖有点粉意。

张颜齐直觉先伸手关上窗，呼啦的刺骨寒风冻手，才琢磨出自己又下意识把这个快三十的男人叫小孩了。

谁让他脸这么多年都显得嫩。

硬是些没张开的奶气。

“好久不见。”张颜齐颇有些生疏地应他，“来这儿录节目？”问完才想起这家电视台在准备年末的一个音乐节目。

“对呐，这不就巧了。”周震南企图用晃头的劲把凌乱的发丝抖整齐，失败后没好气地吹了下刘海。

像奶猫扒拉胡须。

张颜齐看得好笑，张口便是吐槽，“周震南你咋个就懒成这样。”

周震南就理直气壮地回答，“天冷，不想动手。”

“行撒，反正你道理一箩筐。”张颜齐非常自然地伸手过去给小孩理头发，理到中途憋着笑把两撮头发改成中分。

小孩抬着上目线发神，全然不知道发生了什么，看着对方憋得脸通红才恍然大悟，“你是不是又搞撒子小动作了？”却依旧懒得伸手，光嘟囔着埋怨。

过了几分钟他踮着脚凑张颜齐跟前，说，行啦我走了，造型师还等着我。

凑得好近。

其实他俩以前常有些小分队的活动，通常也不是单独两个人，三四个一起去拍点东西，人众声沸的时候周震南就爱这样，凑在一个半近不近的位置上以手微掩着说话，斑驳的热气和嗓音混杂撞击进懵然的大脑。

可明明这角落里没人。

好像有些乱七八糟的东西飞了出来。

张颜齐因而觉出自己之前的行为逾越了些，在这刺眼的白炽灯下偏升起点做贼的心虚感。

“新歌我听了，是你的风格。”周震南直起身子，走前又想起什么似的添这么一句，裹着羽绒服像只绒绒的小动物。

“……多谢我们周老师夸奖。”张颜齐愣了一下，接着耸耸肩调笑着回他，“行啦，再不走造型师要说我拐带你了。”

助理带着咖啡回来时只看到周震南背影，“齐哥，那是周老师吗？”

“对啊，你不是说你喜欢他歌吗？不过我好像——忘了找他要签名。”

“啊——！”助理原地跺脚想嗷叫一声又赶快收住，“哦对！你们曾经是一个团的诶！”

张颜齐笑起来，两手比了个团标，“好几年前了啊，还有人记得。”然后接过热咖啡喝了口。

“前两天我随机播放时还放到了来着，那叫一个洗脑。”

张颜齐跟着助理往大楼外走，“有人还知道就挺好。”算对得起练习室里淌过的汗珠和夜晚里压制着的无声低泣。

两年的限定结束时，除了又垂着头落下少年人的热泪，自然也保持了好长时间的密切联络，包括约好了要在哪天见面，约好了要在哪里聚聚。不过一年两年三年下来，爆炸的群消息提醒也会渐渐冷清下去，朋友圈的故事里只安静地多上一个赞，或者偶尔点开夸张标题后有些许关联的新闻推送。

何必永恒，哪有永恒。

到现在，还有人记着，确实很好了。

·  
张颜齐坐上车的时候手机震了一下，打开看到周震南发过来张“你给我等着”的表情包，顺手回句——有本事你报复回来啊。

夜晚的道路顺畅，霓虹灯连接成一片晕黄的海，推着人群向前浮动。

他后来回忆起那两年。

觉得他是喜欢过周震南的。

喜欢，一个中性词。

喜欢过，恰到好处。

在为着“中国男团”的日子里，周震南确实独特又耀眼。

张颜齐也难以探究他两在镜头后牵到手时为什么不松开，或者那么多次机场路上他下意识护住人潮拥挤里的对方，到底出于个什么更深层次的心理。他两偶尔含笑的眼神交接，偶尔不经意拉到手，偶尔歪头靠着睡觉，偶尔干干你戳戳我我戳戳你的傻事。

他弄不清那些举动里有多少无关痛痒的暧昧情愫，还是习惯之后的打打闹闹。

只是结束都快七年了，哪怕是对于旷世真爱也到七年之痒的地步，更何况什么都没发生过的单薄无比的喜欢。

限定的两年团本来也就能限定出一场夏日里的欢喜，刚好也帮张颜齐限制住无意识共振后的喜欢。

多好，已然足够。

“齐哥！到了。”

“嗯，你回去吧，记得早点休息。”

张颜齐到的是他租所，他爱来这边跑活动，就干脆租了房子方便一点。

个人的屋子自然到不了当年的别墅规格，还显得有点冷清，沙发上胡乱揉着团毯子，拖鞋飞到了柜子底下。

他走过去收拾好东西，打开电视看了会儿，最后窝在床上迷迷糊糊睡过去。

要是过两天没工作，约几个朋友聊聊也挺好。

兴许是见了周震南，他隔了很久梦到了很早以前的事情。

那应该是他们别墅一楼，透明的落地窗没拉帘子，夏季的暴雨骤降，噼里啪啦打在几棵不知名的植株上，繁密的叶接连着昏暗的水珠，玻璃内侧升起蒙蒙薄雾。

他独自坐在沙发上，穿的却是湿透的睡衣，好像他出去了一趟，淋得满身是水，梦里本不该有触觉，他却觉得这空间里四散的风吹得人打寒颤。

屋里门缝渗出暖黄的光晕，周震南仗着是年轻人又这么晚不睡搞创作，刚得很就不怕脱发困扰。

他在门口站了有那么长的时间，差点打了个喷嚏，最后往缝里塞了张纸条，写上：怕打扰你写歌，借下浴室。

有点生疏的礼貌。

结果他走出浴室就变来坐在餐桌边吃饭，对面周震南用一种很复杂的眼神看过来，他形容不出那复杂的程度。

话倒很简单，“你别感冒了。”

张颜齐摸不到这点感觉的尽头，也追究不到缘起。

可能那段时间里他真是感冒了，发炎、发烧，拖着昏沉沉的病体录节目，周震南和他正好小分队，揣摩着度暗戳戳又光明正大地关心下他，cue他几句带带镜头。

梦境和现实沉淀成一团，连他自己都搞不清楚哪些是梦的溢出。

他以前看过些粉丝拍下的照片，好像里面两个二维的人影真有那么多数不清的欲言又止一样。他眼睛本来有些恹恹的下垂，看谁都像含了千百份错落有致的深情绝恋，周震南脸幼肤白，偶尔晃神中滤镜角度凑好，他两就陷在那个不知道属于谁的故事里。

周震南究竟知道吗？

张颜齐也不能妄下断言，好比他知道、他早该知道，或者他不知道、他什么都不知道。

他们两确拥有难以言喻的默契。

那样的夏秋冬春再叠一个夏秋冬春的循环四季，他明明不可能和他在一起，又好像在梦里确和他在一起。

·  
二十出头的他差点要被那团摇曳的火苗给蚕食殆尽，得亏湮灭在了两个人共同的止步里。

张颜齐醒过来的时候脑子里还一团浆糊，洗把脸从书架上抽了本书出来看，光斑打在油墨纸上跟台上的聚光灯那么亮，晃得他眼睛酸涩着生疼，爬虫般的字体就顺着光晕打转。

娱乐圈的人作息都不怎么正常，日上三竿才起床也是通病，他早些年以为做爱豆练舞跑行程才这样，后来转型做原创者也没能扭转这习惯，反而愈发严重。

于是他就好巧不巧想起周震南以前的熬夜成瘾，不知道这小孩现在是不是也改不了那毛病。

不过现在他也没有管这人吃不吃饭、睡不睡觉的资格，他两像那种偶尔交错在一起的线条，飞来飞去能见着一面都是巧合。

大家各自编织好自己的生活，才对得起“散是满天星”的言语凿凿。

所以对张颜齐来讲，怎么也料想不到在他重归正轨的生活里，又怎么突兀地闯进来名为“周震南”的意外。

他那时被邀请去参加某个音乐颁奖活动，坐在台下百无聊赖地听着主持人讲解。

走神了小会儿之后再抬头，新人奖里倒有几个熟人，收敛了脾气人模狗样站在台上讲话。

张颜齐以前也领过这种奖。

不过他现在被捆在一身精致的西装里，棱角分明的肩摆和袖口冒出尖尖的白色衬衫都像锁链一样紧紧缠绕住他，憋得喘不过气，又好像是这片欢声笑语掌声齐鸣的场景成了古旧电视里会动的小人，透着陌生滑稽的意味。

“不好意思，麻烦让一下。”张颜齐有点不舒服了，撑着身体从一条条西装裤和礼服裙里穿行，仿佛鱼摆着尾巴在岸上的泥水地里挣扎。

这时候又突然回忆起被自己忘在后脑勺的爱豆礼仪，重温着对付无意间扫过来的摄像机，可不得庆幸当时训练确实够用心。

啧，虽然脸都要笑僵。

张颜齐揉了下还勾着唇角的脸，熟门熟路往这地天台上走，抽根烟或者单纯吹阵风，都行。

天台通常带给他很多说不清楚的东西，兴许是足够隐蔽，兴许是抬头仰望的天空特别蓝，格外澄澈的蓝涂上一抹白浮沫。

围栏的阴影里藏着个瘦小的人影，头埋在双臂里，脚边放着反光来刺眼的奖杯。

明明距离上次见到这个人都快半年之久，可他却莫名其妙地熟悉周震南头顶的发旋，包括新染好的头发颜色。

指尖静静触碰到对方发梢的时候，楼下繁密丛茏里迟来地叫出几声喧嚣的蝉鸣。

张颜齐就猛然间意识到，夏天要来了，像无数闪过的炽夏一样。

七年前那个爬满绿藤蔓和灌株植葱的天台，脚蹭着松软的泥沙，靠在栏杆上张开双臂嗷嗷叫，喊——听到了吗？中国最强男团要开个漂漂亮亮的告别会！周震南酷酷地戴着黑色墨镜看傻子一样盯过来，盛夏的风“呼”地撩动他裙尾般的黑色裤摆，再毫不留情地吹乱他额间的碎发。

或者更往前那个黄岛的三层小楼，沉默的暮色里亮着万千灯火，张颜齐盘腿坐在信箱的位置上，那里曾经承载着萤火样的少年梦想，他抬头盯着天空，黑夜里没有群星闪烁，也没有怦然炸开的焰火。他离开时瞧见拐角那里蓝色的A班班服和平白矮了截的人影，知道他们眺望过同一片苍穹。

你看，他们当真有着可以数一辈子的回忆。

张颜齐只是现在突然不知道周震南在因什么而落泪。

他那样强大、骄傲、自我、拼了命咬着牙往前走。

你看，他新曲获得了那样金灿灿的奖杯，舞台有着粉丝的支持与认可，更何况而每次张颜齐偶然看到的只言片语里，他都活得像振翅疾飞的鹰隼，连羽翼都颤动出自由的意味。可小孩现在就是独自埋着头躲在天台墙后的小角落里，一屁股坐在布满灰尘的地表，全然不顾身上的定制西装。

而且颤抖着在哭。

张颜齐就忍不住想问，你怎么那样用劲地活出了周震南的模样。

他又想说，我好心疼，可他能以什么身份说出这句话？前队友？还是不怎么联系的普通朋友？

他半个字都说不出，亲爱的三十代男孩、他想，亲爱的三十代男孩，你要好好的啊。

所以张颜齐就像当年抱住猛虎周震南一样，俯下身子环住了小孩，粗糙几分的手指抚摹上柔软的脸颊，轻轻蹭掉了眼角滑落的泪珠。

怀抱里传来压抑着哭腔的嗓音，是周震南在喊他——“张颜齐。”

·  
名字就是有那么大的威力。

好比周震南背朝着张颜齐，脸闷在松软的枕头上，光裸的脊骨绷出刀刃般的弧度，咬着手指咿唔出点点缠绕上情动的哼吟。

他一直都爱咬手指，居然这些年都没改过来。

凸起的肩胛摸上去有汗渍，腰窝却滑腻，柔韧的肌骨埋藏在冷白调的皮肤下，顺着那条生命之线摩挲，后颈到尾椎就渗出日升曙色的薄薄晕红。

张颜齐正深陷湿热的泥沼，每一次抽弄都仿佛有熟透的汁水伴随着轻微的颤抖四溅。

两条穿西装的鱼终于挣脱了名牌布料的囚缚，却又徘徊在性与欲的涸辙之地。

“唔……我想看着你。”周震南突然放弃了憋住呻吟的尝试，用某种堪称冷淡的语气直白地发出诉求，低沉的声线仿佛是在节目里说着无关痛痒的话题。

张颜齐应该要再说点什么，最后安静交缠着翻转了姿势，他一下就看见那双吊梢的眼眸洇出生理性的雾气，唇的内侧绯红，幼嫩的脸庞安安静静望过来。

就特别特别像个小孩，硬生生叫人多出来点犯罪欲。

周震南张嘴咬张颜齐微微冒胡子的下颏，牙齿磕冰块一样贴在那皮肉上，他只要稍微用力就会留下显眼的印记，好比过生产流水线时机械“啪”地盖一个章。

可张颜齐没有阻止，哪怕这意味他得推翻几个月前定下的上镜合约，他只是抚摹着那裹在体温里的脊骨，那里凸出的像根刺，像他某年某月回忆起那两年时带血的棱锥。

他含混地张口说话，“周震南，你看以前老有人说你成熟……我也觉得你成熟。”

结果二十出头没犯的错，居然在三十代预备役的年纪折戟，崩塌完全体的理智防线。

周震南眨着润漉漉的长睫毛，伸手揽上了张颜齐的脖子，他最后依旧没用力咬下去，舌头温存地舔了一下，灼热而轻糜的呼吸挪到颈窝那里，“现在呢？”

“现在你笨得要死。”你明明有个连退路都不缺的人生，啷个就把自己逼来没有退路了呢？

周震南被突然的顶弄搞得痉挛，听清了话才从鼻子里哼了声，狠狠咬在了对方肩膀上，锐利的犬齿刺入皮肉。

反正肩膀这里能遮住，反正他总有无数个理由。

“你当真属狗？”张颜齐吃痛，冰呀火呀的东西都被他砸碎，一手抓住了小孩的脚踝惩罚般地掰开向里操弄，然后才发现周震南偷偷地别过脸去，眼尾的红藏掖在阴影里，间断的喘息奇异地迎合着连绵雨声。

——“喂，真好，你都没变。”

他听到小孩闷闷的沙哑的言语。

周震南抬起那张因羞耻姿势而蒙上晕红的脸，可眼睛里好像缀满带尾巴的明亮星辰，自矜又张扬地笑起来。

屋外电闪雷鸣，却不及张颜齐此刻如擂心跳，尤以临近心脏的血管怦怦然颤动，冰碴子和火星子共同堵住了他的喉咙与气管。

可笑他平时flow玩的贼溜，现在却没法对这个“没变”的评价做出半点回应，好像费力编织出的当年那个张颜齐的影子报应一样千百倍扩大、笼罩在了头顶，叫人说不了话。

他只能竖起手指放到了周震南唇瓣上。

“嘘，周震南，你听，外面雨下得多大。”

太大太大的雨，怎么能那样越过玻璃浇了他一身，冻得他发抖。

·  
他后来疑心那是梦境，像他这些年偶然闪过的回忆。

又觉得那是三十代成年人特有的心照不宣。

周震南走的时候落了个东西，那奖杯和屋子里那堆大大小小正规不正规的奖项安安静静待在了一起，按理说不突兀，张颜齐却只觉得别扭。

他拍张照给周震南发微信——「小朋友，奖杯别忘了拿回去。」

对面显示好久的正在输入中。

——「我下次来拿。」

结果来了几次都没拿回去，反倒是无中生有的新闻小报又开始瞎发布些乱七八糟的言论。他难得关心起这种瞎扯出的报道，再事倍功半地去按耐下一些突然生发的担忧来。

张颜齐其实理不太清楚他两之后的关系，他们不算是仅有名字摆一起的那种朋友，更不能称之为亲密关系下的知心爱人。

周震南敲响门的时候，外面正暴雨，连串的水沿着他黑发丝往下滑，唇都冻得发白，颇似诡艳的妖。

“张……我这次来拿东西。”这人就站在门口，第一次说出请求，也不管浑身湿漉漉直滴水。

张颜齐无从回话，只连忙拉着他进门，找了张干燥的毛巾搭头上汲水，再慌慌张张地去浴室调试温度。

手心里残留的湿润和瘦小的触感还在，这人手腕真的细来快只剩点骨头了，怎么这么小，怎么这么冷。

“南南，去洗澡，别感冒了。”

小孩顶着那条松软的花毛巾，又盯了眼柜子上的奖杯，乖乖地踩着张颜齐的拖鞋吱呀吱呀进浴室里去。

水声哗啦，张颜齐独自在外面反思情况怎么发展成这样了，搞得像某种三流导演出的暧昧电影，嘴上却还唠唠叨叨提醒着一二琐事。

粉丝说得没错，他真的好爹一男的。

“张颜切——”周震南喊他。

“在呢。”张颜齐答应着走过去，还没反应过来就被拉进去抵在瓷砖壁上，喷头往四周乱溅，淋了他满身热水。

矮了一头的小孩眼眶都是红红的，那股子熟透山楂的色泽瞬间化为了晶莹的糖水，轻而易举便撬开张颜齐的壳，叫他失去反抗的任何余地。

指腹的皮肤烧灼般滚烫，这人可能是发烧了，硬撑着不说话。

笨蛋张颜齐迟来地惊觉现实和梦境如此相似，喉腔里弥漫着一阵阵上涌的悲哀。他在梦里冷得浑身发抖，周震南是不是也一样？

他来不及想更多，伪装的壳融化在糖水里，自我的碎片顺着水流撒满地，便只剩一个意识，吻上周震南的唇。

性意味着什么？是慰藉还是沉沦？

他从来没理清楚。

“你就保持这样好不好？不要安慰我，也不要说话，”周震南的嗓音哑哑的，也许是哭过，和浴室里哗啦啦的水一齐落下，“我只是有点难过。”

“可是南南……”

小孩张嘴咬人，肩头新一轮的牙印生疼。

蒙着水汽的眼睛太漂亮，看不清其中驳杂情绪。

“……好。”张颜齐温柔地抚上怀里人的后脑勺，他两得多像寓言故事里掩耳盗铃的那个傻瓜。

但亲爱的，亲爱的，怎么可能在而立的年纪还自欺欺人。

·  
周震南穿上他自己长袖子风格的衣服，裸露的脚踝那里残余着痕迹，又被裤摆遮住。

他起身站在窗口那儿。

张颜齐套根裤衩坐沙发上，香烟灰散开，觉得那道背影眼熟，像他沉淀很久的习惯，以侧后两个身位的距离，越过千万道人影，微微偏头望。

那些红毯、鲜花、闪光灯和蜂拥而上的话筒漂浮起来又碎成一片片的斑点，他同样也在溺水，手里扯着的唯一的绳索原来也是过去的影子。

“张颜齐，其实我知……”周震南突然开口，说话很慢，他这时候好像从之前那种状态里脱离出来，回归了外界中强大的“周震南”模样。

这留给张颜齐打断的空隙，他本能地拒绝对方接下来的话，“诶！有空我们去之前提过的那家店吃饭吧！听他们说很好吃，正宗重庆口味……”就像要很努力地接住泼洒的覆盆之水，他已经够努力了。

偏偏周震南倔强地要说完，他要干的事张颜齐就从来没有阻拦成功过。

这个小孩有时候就是如此怪异的狠心。

张颜齐也知道这点，只得痛恨起这种没有缘由的默契。

“我知道的，过去的过去了，你要走了。”周震南语速特意加快来含混不清，“我也要走了，你不会留我，也不该留我。”

还能追究为什么吗？他们有多少个理由能相遇，就会有多少个理由分离。

他们喝过的酒、走过的路、读过的书、接过的吻、上过的床，他们炽热的拥抱和遥遥相望的对视都在昭示这一切，无关懦弱、无关退缩。

张颜齐便住了嘴，把用过的套子团起来丢进垃圾桶里，他到底没法反驳，因而说，“等雨小一点吧，你先过来吃个感冒药。”

周震南就回来和张颜齐坐一起，皱着眉头忍着苦味吃药，他的小动作张颜齐都觉得熟稔。电视上开始播放节目，闪过的好巧不巧是张颜齐之前那个采访。

后期为了赚眼泪给这部分访谈配上了Eason悠悠的唱腔。

他也才恍然意识到他脸上的神情那样怅然若失。

他听见他自己的声音响起来，“周震南，我好像真喜欢过你。”

“那你还遗憾吗？”周震南没回他，转而问道。

“遗憾吗……”张颜齐点头又摇头，“我们周老师有没有什么遗憾的事？”

周震南转过头来盯他，眨了下那双吊翘的三白眼，露出小虎牙说：“保密——”

张颜齐笑起来，佯装抱怨，“周震南，你啷个老这样子，对老朋友公平一点嘛。”

“嚯哟，下次请我吃饭，我考虑一哈。”

张颜齐拍打了下周震南，委屈兮兮：别啊，我穷死了！

周震南回头暴打张颜齐，假笑男孩：装穷呢？

雨要停了，外面的地上湿漉漉的。奖杯在周震南手里，便没有更多的借口要他留下。

张颜齐顿了会儿，突兀地开口说：“喂，周老师，既然要走了，给我签个名呗。”然后从抽屉里翻出张干净的草稿纸。

那是一张轻飘飘的纸张。

“送人？你舍不得的。”周震南签完把它翻过来放鞋柜上，安静地关上了门，像他从来没有来过似的。

·  
张颜齐确实舍不得。

那张纸上龙飞凤舞留着周震南独特的签名，还有一句话。

“我们好像错过了太多次。”

这是周震南的遗憾。


End file.
